Rencontre
by Aanonyme
Summary: Un ange triste. Une rencontre dans la forêt. Une histoire à construire.                    ABANDONNÉ
1. Chapter 1

**Rencontre**

_Chapitre 1 _

_C'est ma première fanfictions. En espérant que vous aimerez …_

_Tous les personnages sont issu de l'imagination de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>POV Bella<strong>

La mer monte. Peu m'importe. Je ne pense plus à rien. Les vagues lèchent mes pieds. Le bas de ma longue robe est mouillé, de blanche, elle est devenue marron claire. Plus rien n'a d'importance, maintenant qu'ils sont morts. Depuis que James les a tués, depuis que les anges déchus sont les maîtres du Royaume Céleste, depuis que moi, Belle, suis le seul ange encore vivante, depuis que je suis condamnée à vivre mon éternité sur Terre, plus rien ne compte.

Cela fait trois jours je crois… Je ne sais plus. Le temps n'a plus de sens. La douleur et le chagrin brûlent mon cœur progressivement, ne laissant que des miettes calcinées à leur suite.

Ils nous ont attaqués, aidés par ma sœur, la Princesse Victoria. Elle avait rencontré James, leur roi, dans la prison royale. Elle l'aimait, le souverain des anges déchus. Les anges se sont battus pour protéger la fuite de la famille royale. Nous devons survivre quoi qu'il arrive. Malheureusement, ma sœur s'en souvint et prévint son amant. Ils réussirent à nous rattraper. Ma mère, Renée, est morte tuée pas Victoria. Ce n'était pas une guerrière. Mon père, Charlie, s'est sacrifié pour moi. James venait de trouver une faille dans ma garde, quand le roi se jeta devant moi, prenant l'épée dans les côtes. Son sang bleu me recouvrit. Me regardant, il dit :

- Je t'aime, vis …

Puis il me poussa, avec ses dernières forces, vers la Terre. Ses derniers mots sont gravés dans mon cœur, tel une devise. Alors, maintenant, il faut que je survive seule, sans l'espoir de retrouver un jour leurs visage, leurs voix, le soleil éternel, le ciel bleu, le palais blanc, …

Je me tirais de mes tristes pensées lorsque j'étais trempée jusqu'à la taille. Le vent est frais sur ma peau humide. Je marche dans le sable, puis rentre dans la forêt que j'avais vue en arrivant. Toujours silencieuse, j'inspire les odeurs qui m'entourent, écoutent les sons, … La nuit était noir et profonde mais j'y voyais toujours aussi bien. Les animaux m'accompagnaient. Un écureuil intrépide, son petit cœur battant à tout rompre, grimpe sur mon épaule. Je le caresse d'une main distraite.

Soudain, tous les animaux s'éclipsèrent. Une douce odeur parvint jusqu'à moi. Mélange étrange de lilas, de miel et de soleil. D'autres se joignirent à celle-ci.

Ils étaient quatre. Trois hommes et deux femmes. Ils adoptèrent une posture plutôt agressive. Tous étaient splendides. Les hommes étaient devant, l'un blond avec des morsures sur toutes les parcelles de peau visible, l'autre brun très musclé et très imposant et le dernier, plus beau encore que les autres, les cheveux bronze et le corps athlétique. Les deux femmes étaient derrière. La première ressemblait à un lutin sortit d'un conte, avec ses cheveux bruns coiffés en pointe, sa petite taille, et son allure sautillante. Je n'avais aucun mot pour exprimer à sa juste valeur l'extrême beauté de la seconde femme, je pouvais juste qu'elle était blonde.

Ils me regardaient avec méfiance, les dents quelque peu découverte. C'était un très beau tableau dans ces ténèbres sans lune.

- Bonsoir, dis-je

J'avais la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- Que faites vous là ? demanda calmement le blond.

- Il semblerait que je marche.

- Qu'êtes-vous ?

- Je vous retourne la question, si je puis me permettre. Jamais je n'ai vu de créatures aussi belles et qui sentent aussi bon sur Terre.

Je détourne peu subtilement la question, n'ayant pas envi de leurs répondre.

- Des vampires, répondis lugubrement le plus beau.

- Tient, jamais je n'aurais pensé rencontrer un jour des fils d'anges déchus.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà.<em>

_J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires. Merci._


	2. Chapter 2

**Rencontre**

_Chapitre 2_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Bella<strong>

_- Tient, jamais je n'aurais pensé rencontrer les fils des anges déchus._

Rien ne me sembla plus surprenant que les visages des cinq personnes debout devant moi. Tellement risible que je commençais à rire. Ce fut vite incontrôlable.

Cela faisait lomptemps que je n'avais pas autant ris. Mais tout me revient vite en mémoire. Je suis indigne de mon père, des anges. Les larmes coulent déjà sur mes joues. Je tombe subitement à genoux. Trop de culpabilité.

- Vous allez bien ?, demanda une voix cristalline.

Je relevais légèrement les yeux. Je vois une petite mais se tendre doucement vers moi. Alors qu'elle est à quelques centimètres de mon visage, je retrouve mes esprits.

- NON ! criais-je

Mon cri les fait grogner. Peu m'importe. Je suis debout, déjà. L'auréole dorée apparaît au-dessus de ma tête, mes ailes se découvre et se déploie instantanément dans mon dos et mon épée « Tenebris interficere » se loge dans mes mains. Mes atouts angéliques viennent à moi au gré de mes envies. Je suis prête pour la bataille.

Mes cheveux flottent légèrement autour de moi, électrisait par le pouvoir que je dégage et mes yeux sont passé de bleu outre-mer au bleu turquoise, annonçant le danger. Je me souviens rapidement que j'avais fait cela devant un miroir pour m'amuser mais l'heure n'était plus à la rigolade.

- Les anges déchus sont des monstres, des choses qui ne devraient pas exister, comme vous. Ce ne sont que des tueurs sanguinaires qui font d'une violence sans pareille et je sais que … Leurs enfants leurs rendent bien ! Tellement qu'ils ont été chassé du paradis !

Ma tirade m'avait légèrement essoufflé. Cependant j'avais la satisfaction de voir que les vampires reculaient devant ma colère. Ils étaient tout de même prudents. Mais je me rendis vite compte de mon erreur. La blonde n'y tenant plus se jeta sur moi. Sans doute se basant sur sa rapidité héréditaire et sur l'effet de surprise. Elle n'avait pas bien regardé mes ailes, je suis d'un certain côté un monstre moi aussi. D'un puissant coup battement, je volais au-dessus d'eux, avant même que le vampire ne me touche.

- Tu peux t'enfuir petit oiseau ! On te retrouvera bien assez vite ! On ne parle pas comme ça impunément aux Cullen !, hurla celle-ci

Exactement, c'est ce que je faisais. Je fuis tout. Leur espèce me rappelant mes ennemies, la mort de mes parents, la disparation du monde auquel j'appartenais, la vérité de cette destruction, la vie qui se présent maintenant à moi.

J'étais une lâche. Tout simplement incapable de garder un semblant de dignité dans une confrontation contre des étrangers. Rien ne rendait grâce à ceux mort pour moi.

Cela fait lomptemps que je n'ai pas volé. C'est agréable pour mon corps qui doit évacue toute cette tension, mais insupportable pour mon esprit, accablé d'horreurs. Des cristaux se forment sur ma peau à cause de l'altitude. Je ne pensais pas à redescendre. Je ne faisais plus attention.

Soudain le Paradis m'apparut. Des nuages noirs s'amoncelaient au-dessus de lui, signe extérieur du roi qui l'habite.

J'arrivais à cette limite, celle que je ne pourrais plus jamais franchir, après avoir touché le sol humain. Je voyais les anges déchus tourné autour du Palais, maintenant, sombre, sale, plus gris que blanc. Ce lieu n'avait plus rien d'éclatant, juste un amas de meurtre, de sang et de méchanceté.

Un cri inattendu retentit, me faisant sursauter. Un cri d'alarme. Plusieurs monstres se dirigent vers moi. Je ne réagis pas assez rapidement, choquée par cette vision du Royaume Céleste, dévasté et souillé par ses habitants, si différentes de celle que j'avais connu.

Lorsque j'amorçais ma descente, ils sont trop proches. Une plainte de douleur m'échappe. Une flèche s'était fichée dans mon aile gauche et deux dans mon aile droite. Les plumes blanches commencent déjà à rougir.

Je me sens tombé à toute allure, leurs rires railleurs résonnant à mes oreilles. Le vent s'engouffrait partout. Mes cheveux et ma robe s'agitaient violemment. Le sol arrivait trop rapidement. Cette fois, je ne survivrais pas.

Alors que je vais toucher terre, je sombre dans le noir total. L'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Voilà. Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires !<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Rencontre**

_Chapitre 3_

**POV Edward**

Jamais je n'aurais pensé voir dans ma non-vie une aussi belle créature, plus belle encore que Rosalie. Absolument fascinante.

Lorsque nous l'avions rencontré, ses cheveux bruns avaient une couleur improbable, sous la lune ils semblaient argentés.

Ensuite, ses magnifiques yeux bleu outre-mer avaient la pureté du cristal. Ses émotions s'y étaient reflétaient tout au long de notre discussion. Devant mon regard attentif, je les avaient vu curieux, amusés, tristes et coléreux.

Alors elle avait déployé de splendides ailes blanches … et Rosalie s'était jeté sur elle. Cela m'avait profondément énervé, sans aucune raison apparente. Je ne m'étais aperçu qu'après son départ, que je ne pouvais pas lire en elle.

D'ailleurs je fis une fausse note.

Edward ?, demande Esmée

Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien. Je sors, répondis-je.

Je n'en peux plus des pensées de ma famille. Elles tournent toutes autour de la jeune femme ailée. Comme les miennes mais j'ai du mal à supporter selles des autres. Même Carlisle et Esmée y songe. Elle insupporte Rose, amuse et intrigue Emmet, exalte Alice, Jasper se demande si c'est un danger potentielle pour toute la famille.

Je saute par la fenêtre et cour. Je m'enfonce dans la forêt. Mon esprit se tourne immédiatement vers elle. Elle était tellement tout et pas assez à la fois. Je ne sais même pas son prénom … Je suis sur qu'il est aussi fascinant que la jeune femme.

Celle-ci apportait un changement bienvenu dans ma morne éternité. Carlisle, mon « père » m'a transformé à Chicago, alors que je mourrais de la grippe espagnole. J'avais alors dix-sept ans. Ensuite, il a changé Esmée, ma « mère ». Elle s'était jetée du haut d'une falaise, et à la morgue, son cœur battait encore faiblement. Carlisle venait alors de découvrir son âme sœur. Pour remercier mon créateur en quelque sorte, je les avais laissés seul. Une décennie je crois. Vînt après Rosalie, mon père l'ayant trouvé dans une rue de Los Angeles, laissé pour morte. C'est elle qui avait eu le plus de mal à s'adapté à notre condition. Celle-ci avait ramené Emmet, un bucheron attaqué par un ours. Les dernier furent Alice, voyante de son état, amnésique par rapport à son passé, et Jasper changé pendant la guerre de sécession par une dénommé Maria. Son don était l'empathie, comme la mien de lire dans les pensées. Nous étions donc trois à posséder des « pouvoirs ». Alice et Jasper s'était rencontré car elle l'avait vu.

Nous avions un régime spécial pour notre race. Nous buvions du sang animal et non humain. De ce fait nos yeux étaient dorés et non rouges. Ainsi nous avions un semblant d'humanité et nous avions la possibilité de vivre parmi eux. C'était Carlisle qui avait trouvé cette solution, en ce jetant que un troupeau de cerf, après avoir essayer de se tuer mais cela n'est pas facile …

Enfin j'étais le seul célibataire le seul célibataire de tous : Carlisle et Esmée, Rosalie et Emmet, Alice et Jasper. De tant en tant je suis jaloux de leur bonheur, de leur complicité, de l'amour qu'ils partagent, … Je me demande si un jour je connaitrais cela.

Soudain une odeur étrangère me parvint. Une odeur douce et fruitée. Du freesia, de la pêche, et étrangement une odeur de paradis. Celui auquel je n'aurais jamais droit.

Ma clairière est superbe dans le clair de lune. Plusieurs fleurs parsemaient le tapis blanc et violet. Une masse inattendue attira mon regard. C'est de la que vient l'odeur. Je m'approche à vitesse humaine. C'est blanc, rouge et brun. Brillant quelque peu aux lueurs de la lune, cela ressemblait à un corps. Un humain endormi ? Cependant cela sentait bon mais ne me donnait pas faim.

Mais deux choses douteuse caressèrent mes pieds nuent. J'étais à un mètre, un mètre cinquante du corps. Des ailes … L a femme !

Alors je m'accroupis tout doucement à côté d'elle. Elle respirait très faiblement. Ses plumes étaient tachées de sang, le sien. Des flèches étaient plantées dedans. La jeune femme semblait souffrir atrocement. J'essaye donc de percé ses pensées.

Surprenant ! Plusieurs images m'assaillent ! Une attaque, un endroit à la grandeur passé, la douleur, une chute et le noir. Elle allait mourir si je ne faisais rien.

Je la prends alors dans mes bras et commence à courir.

Où l'emmènes-tu, serviteur ?, tonna une voix derrière moi.

Je veux continuer mais cela mais la voix m'arrêta instantanément.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rencontre**

_Chapitre 4_

**Bounjour à vous tous.**

**Je suis profondément désolée de cet inexcusable retard masi examens, oblige je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire.**

**En espérant que vous me pardonniez, bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Edward<strong>

- Retourne-toi !

Je m'exécutais. Moi, un vampire, n'arrivait plus à diriger mon corps. Devant moi se trouvait un homme, je crois. Celui-ci était, en rangeant ma virilité dans un coin, le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu. Il ressemblait un peu à la jeune femme dans mes bras. Mais alors qu'elle était pure, lui était sombre. Une aura étrange émanait de lui. Je ne suis pas empathe comme Jasper, mais sa violence me touche au plus profond de moi.

Sa peau halée était sublimé par des cheveux noirs ondulés. Ses yeux étaient rouge comme les notre au début de notre non-vie. Il s'élevait tout en muscle, une sorte de veston en cuir lacé sur le devant découvrait un torse imberbe et parfaitement sculptait. Son pantalon semblait de la même matière. Ses pieds étaient nus.

Lui aussi me scrutait. Son regard scannait chaque parti de mon être. Je ne peux malheureusement pas lire dans ses pensées. Elles me sont hors d'atteinte, protégeaient par un mur invisible. Deux ailes étaient déployées dans son dos. Deux ailes aussi noires que celles de ma protégée étaient blanches.

- Où compter tu l'emmener, misérable chose ?

Je sens ma langue bougeait dans ma bouche. Elle voulait parler, butant désespérément contre mon palais et mes dents. Essayant de résister, je la ferme. La douleur est atroce.

- Alors ?, sa voix se fait soudainement envoutante.

- Chez moi.

Voilà. J'ai prononcé les paroles qu'il désirait. Condamnant tout le monde. Ma famille va sans doute mourir par la faute d'un incapable. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour me contrôler. C'est plus que très inquiétant.

Je vois son regard glissé sur la magnifique créature que je tiens dans mes bras. Un sourire avide étire mes ses lèvres. Un sourire ne présageant rien de bon.

- Mon roi m'a demandé de la torturée, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Alors petit serviteur insignifiant, tu vas gentiment me la donné. Ensuite tu feras un grand feu de bois et tu te jetteras dedans.

Son rire sinistre résonne dans toute la clairière. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est souillée par la présence de cet homme aux ailes noires. Il aime la douleur, les cris d'agonis de ses victimes. Rien ne l'excite plus que cela.

Nous sommes à trente mètres l'un de l'autre. Très peu de chose nous sépare.

- Fais ce que je te demande maintenant !

Je fais alors un pas. Mon esprit asservit n'arrive pas à ce protéger de la voix, si charmeuse, qui lui demande de la suivre.

Je veux résister tout de même. Mes jambes s'arrêtent. Mes genoux tremblent de vouloir marcher. La souffrance est horrible. Pire que celle de la transformation.

Voyant que j'essaye de lui faire face, la créature en face de moi ricane. Elle prend une grande goulée d'air et me la souffle en plein visage. Je m'attends à un ouragan mais ce n'est pas cela qui vient.

C'est une brise agréable. Douce et en même temps fétide.

Je sens le danger. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'approche mais je suis incapable de faire un mouvement. Je la vois donc s'infiltrait en moi, se fondre dans mon corps dur comme le granite, devenu subitement mou tel du beurre.

Mon cerveau s'embrouille. C'est comme si je n'étais qu'un spectateur à l'intérieur de moi, mais extérieur à ce qui se passe.

La jeune femme dans mes bras cours vers moi, souriante et resplendissante de beauté. Elle m'embrasse tendrement et passionnément à la fois. Je ressens la réalité de ses lèvres, douce et fuité. Laissant un goût de paradis sur les miennes. Puis elle se recule et me regarde avec des yeux bizarres, rouge sombre.

- Confie-moi à lui. Il ne veut pas me faire de mal. Il veut juste te faire peur. Lui sauras me protégeais alors que toi tu es faibles, tu ne peux rien faire. Lâche-moi, fils du ciel.

Je me retrouve brusquement dans la clairière. Rien n'a changé, sauf le sourire triomphant de l'homme en face moi.

- Allez, viens !

Alors sans volonté aucune, je m'approche de lui pas à pas, lentement. Une brume étrange obscurci mon propre jugement. Aucun choix n'est possible sans son accord.

Nous sommes maintenant l'un en face de l'autre. Il tant les bras pour récupérer la magnifique jeune femme. Je fais de même mais je me retrouve soudainement projeté loin en arrière.

Assis pas terre, je vois sous le claire de lune, deux magnifiques ailes blanches tachées de sang, comme la robe qu'elle porte, se dressais dos à moi, face à l'homme.

- Alors on te sacrifie pour me tuer ?, demande une voix rauque méconnaissable.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci pour tous vos commentaires !<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Rencontre**

_Chapitre 5_

_Je tient à vous présenter mes excuses pour ce retard inadmiscible du à un manque soudain d'imagination. _

_Les personnages appartiennent à Stefenie Meyer_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Bella<strong>

Je souffrais. Je souffre et cela occupe tout mon esprit. Je ne ressens rien d'autre.

Cependant, il fallait que je revienne à moi. Il fallait que je sois forte et endure un réveille douloureux et désagréable.

Ce fils du ciel avait bien essayé de me défendre. Malgré ma douleur, j'avais senti l'ange déchu m'utilisait pour persuader le vampire de me livrer à lui. Seulement, ces monstres ont beaucoup, énormément, de pouvoir sur eux …

Alors voilà, je suis debout devant cet assassin parmi tant d'autres, pour ma propre survie et celle des humains présent ici.

Il me faisait un sourire narquois, sur de sa victoire contre ma carcasse saignante de toutes part.

L'autre, le vampire, était assis par terre, trop surpris.

J'haletais.

- Ton roi n'a donc rien à faire de toi ?

Je ne reconnaissais pas ma voix. Rauque au possible, je m'arrachais la gorge en parlant.

- Non au contraire. Il m'apprécie tellement que c'est moi qu'il a envoyé te torturé à mort. Le Roi James a confiance en ma capacité à te faire mal, dit-il, très confiant.

Comme pour confirmé cette assurance, je mis a craché du sang.

Il ricana et commença à s'approcher de moi. Sa démarche féline m'écœurait. Cette race était la honte de notre espèce. Les anges déchus avait suivi le roi Narham I, déçu de la politique de mon arrière-grand-père. Ils avaient été bannis.

Nos deux races sont immortelles ou presque. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre une certaine quantité limite de sang et nous craignons le souffre, signe par excellence de l'Enfer pour les anges et les anges déchus ont peur de l'or, métal rappelant la pureté de Dieu, notre Soleil. Ensuite, récemment, des chercheurs ont découvert un poison spécial capable de tué n'importe lequel d'entre nous. C'est de ça qu'était enduites les flèches des anges déchus. Ce qui fait de moi quelqu'un à l'article de la mort.

Mais si vous êtes un ange en très bonne santé vous ne mourrez pas. Donc dans la famille royale, on se transmet tout de même le pouvoir de parent à enfant, l'âge moyen étant de 350 ans. Mon père aurait eu 457 ans et moi j'aurais 70 ans cette année. Nos mois sont humains. Je suis née le 13 Septembre.

Mon esprit réintégra mon corps et je sortis de mes réflexions morbides à cause de la poigne froide sur mon cou.

Je sans l'haleine fétide de l'ange déchu. Agréable pour les mortels, atroce pour nous.

- Aller ma belle princesse, si tu es gentille, je ne t'étrangle pas et te ferais subir une torture agréable pour deux.

Je ne réponds rien. Il dessert sa prise quelques instants. Suffisant. Ma lame jaillit dans mes mains et je transperce l'ange déchu de part en part. Il se recule surprit, rapidement, jusqu'à la lisière des arbres. Il n'est pas mort, bien sûr.

- Votre Majesté, puis-je vous aidez ?, demanda le vampire.

Je me retourne. Il est adorable … Mais c'est un fils d'ange déchu.

- Merci mais vos pouvoirs sont inefficaces face à lui.

Mon sourire s'effaça en sentant une lame rongeait la peau entre mes ailes. Lui aussi sortait son épée.

Je me tourne donc, émoustillait par l'odeur du sang. La rage envahit mes veines et lèche mes muscles. Le pouvoir de l'élément feux afflue dans mes mains. Ma vengeance s'exercera sur lui.

- Tant pis pour toi chérie … Je suis en colère.

- C'est vrai. Dommage …

C'est à ce moment que le feu sorti de mes paumes et enroba l'ange déchu. Une torche vivante avec des ailes, voilà ce qu'il était devenu. Lorsqu'un ange devient déchu, il craint autant le feu que les vampires et il en meurt.

Les cris du guerrier noir emplissaient la clairière. Le bucher s'éteint vite et le vent emportant les cendres vers le ciel. James s'aurait ainsi ce que je fais aux monstres qui osent m'attaquer.

Je me rends compte avec satisfaction que malgré la douleur horrible qui m'enflamme, mes pouvoirs sont fidèles.

Mais je m'effondre tout de même à genoux. Mon épée disparaît. Je suis vidais du peu de force qu'il me restait à cause de ce combat, aussi court soit-il.

Le vampire passe doucement derrière moi, pour ne pas m'effrayer.

Nous nous regardons dans le blanc des yeux un moment, les miens encore bleu et les siens ocres. Il ressemble réellement à un ange. Mon dégout pour eux ne me revient pas. Je me sens en sécurité …

- Votre nom ?, demandais-je faiblement

- Edward, pour vous servir.

- Un léger rire s'échappa de ma bouche. Il se termina très vite en tout sanglante.

- Vous êtes blessé. Mon père est médecin. Acceptez-vous son aide et la mienne ?

J'acquiesce sans réfléchir.

- C'est ridicule, murmurais-je avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu et pour vos commentaires à venir.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Rencontre**

_Chapitre 6_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui s'est fait lomptemps attendre et j'en suis désolée._

_Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stefenie Meyer. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Edward<strong>

Elle venait de s'effondrer dans mes bras. Qu'elle était belle ! Le combat, aussi court soit il, que cette ange venait de mener l'avait épuisé. C'est une princesse de sang royale je n'avais pu m'empêcher de la vouvoyer… Elle avait été chassé de son royaume pas les déchus apparemment. Ainsi j'en savais un peu plus sur elle.

Pendant sa bataille, j'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. L'ascendant des anges déchus sur nous est affolant car sans elle pour nous protéger, nous allons tous mourir, si ce roi James décide d'envoyer un autre de ses monstres pour la prendre.

Mais je ne dois plus divaguer ainsi ! Elle est en train de mourir dans mes bras !

Je me lève précipitamment et cours le plus vite que je peux vers la villa. Mais si j'ai un corps mourant entre les mes bras, je me sens grisé pas la vitesse. J'ai l'impression de volé …

La maison blanche où je demeure est entièrement illuminée. Une lubie d'Alice sans doute. Elle veut se croire à Disneyland … Je saute à travers l'une des portes fenêtres ouverte.

Heureusement toute ma famille est réunie dans le salon. Emmet et Jasper joue à un jeu vidéo, Alice allume des bougies un peu partout, Rosalie de peint les doigts de pieds en bordeaux, Esmée lit un livre de décoration et Carlisle une revue de médecine. Plus facile pour l'annonce que j'allais faire … Cependant, ils se détournent immédiatement de leurs activités, attirées par l'odeur du sang.

- Elle est blessée très gravement, Carlisle. C'est la jeune femme que nous avons rencontré dans la forêt.

- Mais comment puis-je la soigner ? C'est un …

- C'est un ange, je sais mais essaye quand même !

Il se précipite vers son bureau et je le suis dans l'escalier. Dans sa pièce personnelle, il vient de tout aménager en quelques secondes à peine.

- Pose la sur le bureau mais attention à ses … Ses ailes.

Je pense qu'il était tout émoustillé par le nouveau challenge que représenté cette nouvelle patiente. Je la mets alors délicatement sur le bureau en écartant doucement ses ailes. Dés que je les touche, elle gémit doucement dans son inconscience.

Je me rends compte des blessures vraiment profondes qui lui ont été infligé.

- Attention, avertis-je Carlisle, elle a aussi une entaille dans le dos.

- Très bien.

Aussi je me dis que je n'ai pas du tout fait attention aux pensées de ma famille. Cette jeune femme avait la capacité extraordinaire de me détourné du cerveau des autres, bien que je ne les lis uniquement quand ils sont trop expressifs, là je ne songe qu'a elle … Un don angélique ?

Mais revenons à notre grande blessée. Carlisle vient de lui brancher une perfusion de morphine et pendant mes réflexions, il a minutieusement désinfectait, recousu, … Les plaies de l'ange. 3 flèches étaient posées par terre, noir et suintante de sang et d'un autre liquide transparent que je ne connais pas. De plus celui-ci est totalement inodore.

Carlisle me regarda longuement et avec insistance. Je me rendis compte que pendant toute l'opération j'avais tenu la main douce et blanche de la jeune femme. Je la lâchais et la posais doucement sur son ventre. Un sourire léger mais franc étira ses lèvres et il me cacha si bien ses pensées que je ne pus les lire ou savoir la raison de ce sourire.

- Je pense que j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Mais je ne peux pas savoir si elle va se rétablir oui ou non étant donné que je ne connais pas du tout son métabolisme. Je vais descendre. Rejoins-moi quand tu veux, je pense qu'un conseil de famille s'impose.

Il descendit l'escalier à vitesse humaine mais très silencieusement me laissant avec la magnifique créature. L'envie de reprendre sa main me démangeait atrocement. Je voudrais retrouver sans me sentir coupable, la sensation de sa peau douce sur la mienne, elle me manquait …

Avant de retourner dans le salon, je regardais une dernière fois cette princesse angélique tellement belle … Peut être serait-elle moins hostile à son réveil que lorsque nous l'avions vu tous ensemble ? Si elle se réveille …

Je secouais vivement la tête pour m'éloigner de ces idées morbides. Je descends alors.

Tout le monde est installé dans les canapés puisque que nous avions deux qui se faisait face et un fauteuil au bout et au centre. C'est là que je m'assoie. Je sais ce que ma famille attends et je commence donc à leurs raconter. Tout. Comment je l'ai trouvé dans ma clairière, l'apparition, la courte bataille, … Et la découverte de son sang royale.

A la fin de mon récit, tout le monde est soucieux et a le visage fermé.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas laissé mourir ?, crache Rosalie.

Elle a la rancune tenace et ne se remet de l'affront de la belle dans la forêt. Cependant sa question m'embête car je suis incapable d'y répondre.

- Je ne sais pas. Cela me semble la chose la plus probable à répondre.

Alors ma réponse les plonge dans l'embarra et ils réfléchissent sauf ma blonde de sœur qui souffle d'exaspération à intervalles réguliers en tapant du pied. Carlisle de léve au bout de quelques minutes.

- J'ai une proposition à vous faire : nous allons attendre de vois si elle se rétablit car il me semble criminelle de ne pas la soigner étant donné qu'elle a sauvé mon fils. Ensuite nous aviserons selon ses réactions. Cela vous convient-il ?

Pas à Rosalie qui court vers sa chambre et celle d'Emmet. On entend la porte claquée quelques secondes plus tard.

Pour notre part nous allions répondre lorsqu'un cri rauque mais puissant venant de l'étage nous interrompis.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu et pour vos commentaires a venir !<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Rencontre**

_Chapitre 7_

**POV Bella**

Mon cri m'avait arraché la gorge. Mon Dieu que cela faisait mal ! Le poison me rongeait la peau. Un autre gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un bain de souffre. Lorsque que j'étais enfant, j'y avais trempé le doigt et je me souviens parfaitement de la brûlure que cela avait engendrée. Mon père m'avait vraiment puni ce jour là.

Des pas précipité se firent entendre. La porte s'ouvrit presque violement. Un grand vampire blond entra dans la pièce sombre où je me trouvais. Les autres vampires attendaient derrière le mur.

Mon attention vacillante se reporta sur l'homme, pâle, blond, les yeux dorés. Il semblait inquiet.

Oui, c'est cela. Je le sentais. Mais mon esprit fût détourné de lui d'un brusque accès de douleur. A tel point que mon corps se cambra vers les cieux. Celui-ci me laissa toute tremblante, le cœur battant trop vite.

Votre Majesté ? Qu'avez-vous ?, me demanda le vampire.

Un demi-sourire étira mes lèvres. Le roux, qui m'avait sans doute amené ici dans mon coma, leur avait tout raconté jusqu'à mon titre princier.

Votre nom monsieur, s'il vous plaît ?, murmurais-je, faute de plus.

Carlisle Cullen. Je suis médecin.

Ah oui … Vous avez oublié le poison dans vos soin remarquable … Ne prenez pas ça pour un reproche car ça n'en n'est pas un …

Vous êtes empoissonnée ?

Il avait un air d'incompréhension qui me fit presque rire.

Oui, les flèches … Inodore, incolore … Parfait …

Je vis qu'il réfléchissait. Les autres n'y tenant plus entrèrent. Dans les visages présents, je n'en vis qu'un nouveau. Ce devait être la compagne de Carlisle. Un visage absolument adorable en forme de cœur, d'abondants cheveux caramel et un regard plein de compassion pour le pauvre oisillon que je devais être dans ce lit.

Mon regard se fixa sur Carlisle.

Je crains que vous ne puissiez rien faire. La seule solution est très compliquée à mettre en place et nous n'avons guère le temps. Ne me reste plus qu'à vous faire mes adieux, fils et filles du ciel.

Le silence s'établit autour de nous. Pesant, tous me regardaient. Personne n'osait briser. Mais …

NON !

Tous sursautèrent, y compris moi. Ce cri déchirant venait d'Edward. Mon regard rencontra le sien.

Ses yeux semblaient pleins de larmes. Il s'approcha doucement de moi, presque délicatement. Dans un mouvement plein d'audace il prit ma main.

Je savais que sa peau avait la même douceur et la même température que la mienne mais ne m'attendant pas à cela, j'eus le malheureux réflexe de reculer. Edward voulut reprendre sa main, mais d'une minuscule pression je le persuadais que cela ne me dérangeait pas.

Non, murmura t-il, vous ne pouvez pas disparaître ainsi sans vous battre. Vous êtes un ange …

Me laissant guidé par la douleur et ma fin plus que proche, ma main se souleva difficilement et vint caressait sa joue. La peau douce, blanche et dure comme su marbre …

Si, je me suis battue. Pour moi, pour toi, pour ta famille. Mais ma famille disparut, mon royaume perdu, le poison et mon combat ont eu raison de moi … Je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé m'amené ici, chez vous tous … Je suis navrée de voir que cela n'a servit à rien.

C'est alors que j'eus l'impression que ma peau se déchirait.

Mon regard se fixa dans les yeux dorés à côté de moi, emplit de tristesse, de douleur, et d'autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier.

C'était vraiment la fin.

Adieu, joli Edward, murmurais-je dans un souffle.

Mes yeux se fermaient. Je me sentais sombrer.

J'eus juste le temps de sentir deux crocs mordre dans mon poigné avant de partir là ou finissent les hommes …


End file.
